


is there somewhere

by piorunianrteci



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ichiruki, Idiots in Love, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Confessions, ichigo i rukia pijani, pierwsze pocałunki, tak się powinien skończyć bleach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: ❝ you're looking like you fell in love tonight. could we pretend that we're in love? ❞czyli pijana Rukia uświadamia sobie, że zakochała się w pewnym rudym imbecylu. i on również coś sobie uświadamia.inspiracja: halsey - is there somewhere
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3





	is there somewhere

Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała pijanego Ichigo. I nie dało się ukryć, że był to widok co najmniej _osobliwy._ Skłamałaby jednak, gdyby powiedziała, że taka wersja zazwyczaj naburmuszonego, chmurnego rudzielca jej się nie podobała. A także, że niczego wtedy nie poczuła, bo nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że prawda była zgoła odmienna.

Jego roześmiane, skrzące w świetle ulicznych latarni brązowe oczy, rumiane policzki i ten uśmiech; szeroki, szczery, a przy tym tak naturalny, aż dawał jej ciarki na karku. To wszystko składało się na tę falę emocji, których nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Albo były one tak dawno temu, że po prostu o nich zapomniała. Jednak widząc tak innego, całkowicie nowego Kurosakiego, miała wrażenie, że z coraz większym trudem łapie kolejne oddechy; całe jej wnętrze, wszystkie narządy rozrastały się w przedziwnym, niemym zachwycie, a ona sama niczym szmaciana lalka bezsilnie poddawała się tym nieznanym uczuciom. 

Stali na jednym z wiaduktów, z którego rozciągał się widok na panoramę spokojnej, otulonej błogim snem Karakury. Światło latarni wyznaczało drogi, przypominające zawiłe labirynty, kontrastując z pogrążonymi w ciemności blokami i domami. Było tak niesamowicie cicho; w powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach sierpniowej, chłodnej nocy, a jedynym odgłosem, który docierał do uszu Rukii było cykanie świerszczy. Bez chwili zawahania, oparła drobne dłonie o chropowatą barierkę, odchyliła głowę, by następnie przymknąć powoli powieki i głęboko odetchnąć. Choć daleko jej było do tak zaawansowanego stanu upojenia alkoholowego, który prezentował Ichigo, była świadoma, że dzisiejszego wieczora również zaszalała. Czuła, jak całe ciało zalane zostało przez tę przyjemną lekkość, przypominającą może nawet bezważkość, a do tego, na domiar złego, miała wrażenie, że wszystkie pętające ją łańcuchy zostały zerwane. A raczej, roztworzone w _tym przeklętym_ etanolu. Jej umysł schowany był za gęstą mgłą tej niebezpiecznej bezmyślności, pozbawiającej rozsądku, a przede wszystkim samokontroli. 

Uchyliła jedną powiekę, a następnie zadarła głowę do góry, by ukradkiem spojrzeć na rudowłosego; choć przez cały czas starała się stłamsić te wszystkie uczucia, które do niego żywiła, w tym jednym momencie jej postanowienie szlag trafił. Rumiane policzki chłopaka aż kusiły, by złożyć na nich drobny pocałunek; był tak uroczy, gdy wyginał usta w uśmiechu, gdy z zakłopotaniem mierzwił nieposłuszną czuprynę, by następnie spojrzeć na nią tym miękkim spojrzeniem brązowych tęczówek. Brakowało jej słów i tchu, gdy spoglądała na Ichigo w akompaniamencie neonowych świateł, zdobiących jego skórę. I choć na co dzień klęła niczym szewc na tę nieznośną różnicę w ich wzroście, którą Kurosaki nagminnie wykorzystywał do strojenia sobie z niej niewybrednych żartów, teraz dla odmiany, niezmiernie jej się podobał ten fakt. A jeszcze bardziej to, z jaką odwagą i bezczelnością chłopak pokonywał dzielący ich dystans. Wlepił w nią to natarczywe, przepełnione całym mnóstwem niewypowiedzianych uczuć, spojrzenie, by następnie bez żadnego skrępowania wykonać krok w jej stronę. A potem kolejny. I kolejny. Aż wreszcie położył dłonie na barierce, po obu stronach jej ciała, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Pomimo wszelkich starań, by zachować spokój, znudzoną minę i równomierny oddech, Rukia poległa jak długa. Nie potrafiła nie wygiąć ust w rozkosznym uśmiechu, czując, jak jej serce przyspiesza, coraz intensywniej pompując krew, a ona sama znajduje się na każdym możliwym skraju. Choć próbowała, choć przez tyle lat zaprzeczała wszelkim uczuciom i emocjom, nie była w stanie dłużej się okłamywać. To nie był tylko znajomy. Przyjaciel. Towarzysz broni. Ten rudzielec, z naburmuszoną miną, gniewnie ściągniętymi brwiami i ustami wygiętymi w chmurny grymas, był jej bratnią duszą. A może nawet kimś ponad to. Kimś, dla kogo brakowało w słowniku definicji i określeń. 

Kuchiki Rukia zawsze myślała, że jest przeklęta. Niezdolna do miłości, na którą pewnie nawet nie zasługiwała. A szczególnie, gdy przed powiekami majaczyła dobrze znana sylwetka ukochanego porucznika. Jego zamglone oczy, zakrwawiona twarz i ten ciężar, miażdżący jej trzewia. Żal, że nic nie mogła zrobić. Palące wyrzuty sumienia, że nie była w stanie go uratować. W tym jednym momencie postanowiła, przysięgła samej sobie, że nigdy więcej się nie zakocha. Nie obdarzy nikogo uczuciami. Żadnymi, nawet najmniejszą oznaką sympatii. Jakby mogła, kiedy nie potrafiła nawet ocalić tak cennego dla niej mężczyzny? A potem pojawił się ten rudy kretyn, który bez pardonu zburzył lodowy mur postanowień, który bez uprzedzenia i zaproszenia wtargnął do jej życia, umysłu, a przede wszystkim serca. Bezczelnie odcisnął na niej piętno, przyozdobił duszę kobiety swoimi słowami, czynami i Rukia wiedziała, że przegrała z kretesem.

Może to była wina alkoholu, a może po prostu wreszcie przestała oszukiwać samą siebie, jednak gdy tylko pochwyciła to rozmarzone, przepełnione niemym zachwytem, spojrzenie Ichigo, wiedziała, że tym razem nie ma już odwrotu. Przekroczyła tę jedną granicę, postawiła krok za linią, której nie powinna lekceważyć i zanim zdążyła powiedzieć choć słowo, Kurosaki jeszcze bardziej nachylił się w jej stronę. Był tak niedorzecznie blisko; tak, że czuła emanujące od niego ciepło, oddech na swoim policzku i charakterystyczny, cytrusowy zapach żelu, którym przesiąkł cały jej umysł. Nie odrywali od siebie tego wymownego wzroku, jakby chcąc za jego pomocą przekazać ten cały huragan emocji, który panował w ich głowach. Ciężkie, płytkie oddechy niknęły w tumulcie serc, które kołatały z zatrważającą prędkością; byli tylko oni. I to uczucie skąpane w milczeniu, zawieszone bezważko między nimi, czekające, by wreszcie je wyartykułować. 

Zadrżała, nieświadomie wstrzymując przy tym powietrze, kiedy zwinnym ruchem pochwycił między palce ten jeden niesforny kosmyk, a następnie założył za jej ucho. Był to tak niewinny gest, a jednocześnie śmiały i niespodziewany; Ichigo rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na okazywanie swojej delikatniejszej, bardziej wrażliwej strony. Teraz jednak miała wrażenie, że wraz z etanolem krążącym w żyłach, porzucił cały chmurny pancerz, nieznośną maskę twardziela, którą nagminnie przybierał, tchórzliwie się za nią chowając. W tym jednym momencie miała przed oczami całkowicie obnażonego, odartego z dumy i uporu rudowłosego, który na nowo skradł jej biedne serce. A później, jak na złość, zrobił coś jeszcze; coś, co całkowicie zamieszało w głowie Rukii, pozbawiło ją resztek kontroli i sprawiło, że odrzuciła każde swoje postanowienie. Ten przeklęty kretyn, Kurosaki Ichigo, przeniósł swoją dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jej policzek, by następnie pogładzić go z prawdziwą czcią i czułością. Jego dotyk sam w sobie był delikatny, nawet pomimo stwardniałych opuszków, będących efektem wielogodzinnych treningów. Choć trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, Kuchiki przymknęła powieki, z rozkoszą delektując się tą wyjątkową i niecodzienną chwilą.   
— Czas wracać, _Rukia_ — wymamrotał rozbawionym głosem, po czym zwinnie odbił się od barierki. Zrobił kilka kroków, a kiedy dostrzegł, że brunetka wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, zupełnie niczym groteskowy, _bardzo małych rozmiarów_ , słup soli, bez wahania pochwycił jej drobną, chłodną dłoń, zmuszając, by za nim podążyła. Gdy tylko splótł ich palce razem, była więcej niż pewna. 

Zakochała się. Absolutnie straciła dla niego głowę. I oddałaby wszystko, aby on również, choć w jednej dziesiątej, poczuł to samo, co ona.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg kliniki Kurosakich i dostrzegła, że cały budynek był opustoszały, odetchnęła z ulgą. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebowała były niewybredne żarty Isshina, wymowne spojrzenia Karin i wesołe trajktowanie Yuzu. A była więcej niż pewna, że połączenie pijany Ichigo oraz jej zaróżowione policzki nie przeszłoby bez żadnego echa. Zanim zdążyła się spostrzec, poczuła na swojej talii ciepłe dłonie i chwilę później zamknięta była w szczelnym uścisku. Miała wrażenie, że to musi być sen, zwykłe widziadło, marzenia snujące się przed powiekami; czy to mogła być rzeczywistość? Realne wydarzenie, które nie zniknie, gdy tylko otworzy oczy? A nawet jeśli to tylko miłosny miraż, projekcja pragnień ukrytych na dnie duszy, niech trwa. Niech trwa wiecznie i niech nikt nie śmie jej budzić. 

Niewiele myśląc, przylgnęła do torsu rudowłosego, tak jakby zależało od tego jej życie. I gdy tylko poczuła, że jego serce również szaleje w tej klatce zbudowanej z żeber, że kołacze tak głośno jak jej własne, przełknęła głośno ślinę i zarzuciła wątłe ramiona na szyję Ichigo. Była zmęczona; zmęczona udawaniem, zaprzeczaniem i ukrywaniem tych uczuć, które niczym bluszcz otoczyły każdą jej tkankę. Nie mogła już dłużej żyć w ten sposób, nie mogła walczyć z tym, co nieuchronne; ten mężczyzna, ten rudzielec z najpiękniejszym spojrzeniem w galaktyce, był jej miłością. Bratnią duszą, połączoną dawno przed narodzinami. I nawet jeśli jest przeklęta, niestworzona do kochania, zrobi wszystko, by pokonać to fatum. Zwalczy je za pomocą swoich dłoni i miecza. Bo tylko on, Kurosaki Ichigo, sprawiał, że czuła się _kompletna._

Zadarła głowę, by pochwycić jego spojrzenie, a kiedy dostrzegła jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się w niemym zachwycie, jak brązowe tęczówki toną w nieopisanej fali uczuć, nieświadomie rozchyliła wargi, ciężko oddychając. Nie minęła nawet sekunda; Ichigo chwycił jej podbródek i nie odrywając wzroku od szafirowych oczu, złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Wszystkie emocje, które próbowali trzymać na wodzy, które niezdarnie chcieli ukryć, zakopać, których pragnęli się wyrzec, eksplodowały w tym jednym geście. To było niczym nowy żywioł; kwintesencja niewyjaśnionej tęsknoty, nieugaszonego pożądania, a przede wszystkim tej niezaprzeczalnej miłości, która przejmowała każdą ich komórkę. Odrzucili swoje nieudolne maski, zerwali łańcuchy i wreszcie odważyli się na to, by bez skrępowania ukazać swoje serca. Przestali stawiać dobro innych i konwenanse ponad własne uczucia; przestali analizować, zastanawiać się _czy wypada czy nie._ Teraz liczyli się tylko oni; przylegający do siebie w wężowym uścisku, niczym scaleni w jedną doskonałą istotę. Byli oni i ich wargi bolące od stęsknionych pocałunków, dłonie błądzące po nagiej skórze, ciała złączone w tym palącym nienasyceniu. 

Pierwszy raz doświadczała _czegoś_ takiego; każdy ich ruch i gest był idealnym połączeniem czułości, wyważonej frenezji, dopieszczonej przez nutę zachłanności. Pragnęła móc kontrolować czas; zatrzymać go w tej jednej chwili, zapętlić niczym ulubioną scenę i przeżywać raz za razem. To było spełnienie jej marzeń, urzeczywistnienie pragnień, które skrzętnie próbowała ukryć nie tylko przed światem, lecz także samą sobą. Jednak teraz nie musiała już niczego udawać ani chować; bez wahania oddała się tej obezwładniającej fali, bezwładnie dryfując wśród tych poplątanych, niezdefiniowanych uczuć. Liczył się tylko Ichigo; słodkie wargi zwiedzające jej szyję w lubieżnych pieszczotach, jego rumiane policzki, męskie dłonie trzymające ją w talii i te oczy. Roześmiane, bezwstydnie zamglone miłością, skrzące się w tym urokliwym półmroku. To właśnie one wyrażały wszystko; każdą możliwą emocję, dla której brakowało definicji i sposobu, by ubrać ją w słowa. 

I gdy myślała, że nic więcej nie może się już wydarzyć; że nic nie może się równać z tym momentem, Kurosaki kolejny raz ją zaskoczył. Sprawił, że straciła grunt pod nogami, serwując istne trzęsienie Ziemi. Rewolucję w głowie, w sercu. W każdym atomie, który składał się na jej jestestwo. Niespodziewanie oderwał od niej swoje wargi, znów pochwycił spojrzenie szafirowych tęczówek.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem wprost w jej usta — _ale chyba się zakochałem_.  
Rukia była zbyt oszołomiona, aby odezwać się słowem; spoglądała na niego tak zaskoczona, z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. I choć pragnęła tyle powiedzieć, okazać mu tyle czułości, aby również poczuł jej miłość, żeby wiedział, że ona _też_ go kocha, nie potrafiła wykonać żadnego ruchu. Nie była w stanie drgnąć o milimetr, pozostając w przedziwnym odrętwieniu. I dopiero kolejne zdanie wyrwało ją z tego letargu:  
— _Możemy udawać, że jesteśmy zakochani?_

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, w geście najszczerszej radości. Bo doskonale wiedziała, że niczego nie musi już udawać.


End file.
